As Long as I Have You, Too!
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: In the sequel to my other Riffgenta Fanfiction, "As Long As I Have You", find out what happens to Riff Raff and Magenta as they bravely take on this unexpected challenge. Meet some characters and take on this crazy adventure with our favorite pair of siblings. Language warning. Again all characters belong to the Amazing Richard O'Brien!
1. It's Time

It was months after all the drama, and our favorite pair of siblings were preparing for the child in any way possible.

Even though her mood swings were all over the place, (because she was already a moody person without being pregnant), when she was happy she was almost bursting with it- like Columbia on a normal day, yes that happy. But when she was annoyed or angry, it was best, for your own sake, to stay out of her way and say yes to everything she said. Riff Raff and Columbia worked hard to not let her snap at Frank for no reason though. They didn't let her risk getting in trouble in the state she was in. She got fired up so easily.

One night, Riff made her go to their bedroom early, she was about to lose it in front of Frank and he couldn't risk her getting in trouble and told her to go to their bedroom and rest.

A few hours later after a harsh scolding from Frank and Riff Raff repeating, "I apologize" or "I understand" countless times, he went up the lift and to their room, he opened the door to find his dear sister upon their bed in complete agony.

"Magenta, are you alright!?" Riff worried as he came to her side

"No!" She yelled out, gripping the bed sheets

He noticed the bed under her was completely wet as she wriggled in discomfort.

"Magenta, I think it's time..." He said

"I thought so too..." She cried

Suddenly Columbia showed up at the door.

"Oh god! Are you okay Mags?!" She panicked at the sight of her friend

"No, the child is coming..." Riff said trying to hide the fact his mind was racing with panic and fear. _What if something wrong should happen? We were absolutely insane to allow this to happen_... He thought "we need a doctor..." Riff said

"Frank is-" Columbia stopped when Riff Raff sent her a furious glare.

She just turned away regretting that.

He went over to the monitor and called a Doctor that knew about Transylvanians, and after came and sat beside Magenta on the bed, who was calm now since the contraction ended. She laid her head on Riff's chest, laying in a fetal position as he rested his hand on her back.

He was worried. For a full term pregnant women, even for not being human, Magenta was very small. You could hardly tell she was pregnant. And this was a bad sign for Transylvanians equal as to an earthling.

He gently massaged her back trying to relax her.

"The doctor will be here in 20 minutes..." He spoke softly. And kissed her forehead. She slowly looked up to him with her big green eyes with tears being desperately held back in them but still held a faint smile on her face.

"What the hell have you done to me?" She asked him, but he knew she was only joking by the tiny smile on her face.

He only responded by kissing her closed eye. As she re-opened it, a single tear was let loose and slid down her cheek. She wasn't joking anymore.

He kissed her lips gently and lovingly, wishing he could take away all the pain she was in.

 _Okay... So maybe they're siblings, and they're different, but they're happy together... And they're kinda cute..._ Columbia thought as a small smile came to her face, seeing the pair so in love and him comforting Magenta.


	2. The Doctors

They all stayed silent for the next few minutes not wanting to bother Magenta, as she suddenly began moving again. Her head sprang off the comfort of Riff's chest as she began her wails of pain turned into partial screams. It scared the hell out of Riff Raff and Columbia. And even brought Frank in to see what all the screaming was about as it didn't sound pleasureful at all.

"Frank you've gotta leave... Magenta's having the baby..." Columbia said

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" He yelled at Riff Raff walking in as Riff walked halfway and met him with an angry glare as if in guard of Magenta. "You two, so irresponsible! Now see what you must watch your beloved sister go through at 19 because you don't know how to use protection? I don't want to see that little fucking inbreed what so ever!" Frank demanded as he stormed outside with the door slam. Pure anger built up in Riff Raff forced him to violently kick over a chair. He despised the last thing Frank-N-Furter called their child. If Magenta hadn't been in a full blown contraction she would've burned Frank at the spot. But couldn't even hear correctly.

Riff buried his hands in his face. This situation was over whelming for him and the bastard that he worked for wasn't helping.

He sat next to his sobbing sister and took her hand.

"I'm sorry my love..." He said kissing it.

She replied only with a moan between her cries as she couldn't speak. She just gripped onto his hand for comfort and tried to get through this one. It finally ended.

"Your getting them about 6 minutes apart..." Columbia noted to the both of them.

After another painful one, there was a knock at the castle door and Riff asked Columbia to get the doctor and bring him up. She obeyed and brought up a young Transylvanian man and woman in medical clothes and bags. They looked to be somewhere in their mid 20s.

"Oh how nice to see you cousin!" Cosmo said walking in and greeting Riff Raff

"Yes we haven't seen you in quite a long time..." Nation added

Riff Raff and Magentas cousins were also coincidentally incestuous siblings, Cosmo and Nation, and lived near by in a TV studio. Although they were neuroscientists they could do simple things like check up to even deliveries. The pair were both quite intelligent despite they're slightly doped up personalities.

"Never mind that," Riff Raff said, "please check on Magenta..." He said

"Oh yes, dear cousin we'll take care of you..." Nation told Magenta soothingly as she adjusted the pillows behind her.

"You two are quite young..." Cosmo told Riff Raff in a slightly disappointed tone. As Riff Responded in squinting eyes, almost insulted.

"Oh shush Cosmo, let the poor souls be, our cousin is in labor!" Nation scolded as she let Magenta grip her hand.

"Here..." Cosmo said passing Riff a hospital gown. "Help your sister in this..." He said as he left the room. Nation and Columbia soon followed where they properly met in the hallway.

Shortly after the door opened as Riff Raff let his cousins and Columbia back in. Columbia sat by the door feeling strange in this room full of... interesting family members... But remembered to keep an open mind and seeing it as two normal couples.

Riff sat next to Magenta as Cosmo set up the instrument table and Nation gave Magenta a quick check up.

"You're very small for full term dear..." Nation said in a concerned tone as she felt Magenta's stomach just to make sure nothing felt abnormal.

"I.. I... Don't know why..." Magenta said quietly as she was calm and between contractions but in quite a bit of pain.

"Cosmo, please pass me the ultrasound monitor." Nation asked

Cosmo prepared it as Nation put a blanket over Magentas legs and pulled the hospital gown away from her stomach. She placed a gel on her stomach and took the ultrasound.

She studied the black and white picture on the small screen and listened to the heartbeat. Then turned back to her cousins.

"It seems perfectly formed but only very small..." Nation said handing Cosmo back the equipment.

She pulled the hospital gown back down but left the blanket for extra privacy.

"It should make the birth easier dear..." Cosmo said trying to comfort Magenta

"Yes but if the baby is too small that is also something to worry about..." Nation said

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Cosmo said


	3. Her Name Is

( _WARNING FOR BIRTH SCENE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ SKIP TO THE SECOND HALF BELOW. -M.)_

Nation continued the check up with Magenta just to see if anything else was wrong, and managed to finish before another torcherous contraction came over Magenta.

"Breathe dear, breathe," Nation said taking her hand and showing her a breathing technique.

But this time the pain wouldn't go away. Magentas cries became louder and louder, into dreadful screams. Nation jumped up to check Magenta as Riff took Magenta's shaking hand.

Nation lifted the blanket.

"Showtime?" Cosmo asked

"Definitely..." Nation said seriously as they rushed to prepare.

"Good luck Mags..." Columbia said from the other side of the room as she walked outside to leave them in privacy. A tear quickly escaped her eye. _What if something went wrong_... She worried.

Magenta's screams of agony filled the room.

"Don't you have something in that drug stock of yours that will help with the pain?!" Riff asked

"Nothing that won't hurt the baby... We do apologize..." Cosmo said

"If we had something safe we'd already have given it to her..." Nation said

Riff turned to his poor, sweet sister, with a pale face flooded with tears.

"I didn't think it would be like this..." Magenta cried.

"My darling..." Riff said not knowing what he could do or say to ease her pain.

"Magenta, prepare yourself dear..." Nation said.

Magenta tried to breathe as she tightly held her brothers hand. He even made a face due to how hard she gripped his hand. But soon forgot about it hearing Magenta's screaming.

"Okay, now push." Nation said

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Magenta shouted

"You body will tell you..." Nation said calmly as she understood Magenta's situation.

Nation didn't have a child yet but wanted one quite badly. but her and Cosmo hadn't had any luck at all. It was a shame really. She really loved children, unlike her cousins, whom she was really surprised went though with this.

Never the less, Magenta figured out what pushing meant and did it with all her fucking might.

She found herself desperately needing a break panting and crying at the same time.

"Very good! Another!" Nation said

Magenta's head tilted back with closed eyes and an opened mouth, with a painful expression on her face.

She gripped harder onto Riff Raff's already purple hand as the knife-stabbing sensation made her screams high pitched and blood-curdling.

"Magenta, stop moving your legs so much..." Nation said holding them at an arch.

Magenta tried harder to stay focussed. Her brain kept getting lost in how much it fucking hurt.

4 pushes later, Nation kept asking her for another.

She conjured every once of strength in her body, and with a final push she heard the cries of a baby. Her eyes shut and head dropped back in exhaustion.

(SECOND HALF)

"Your daughter!" Nation smiled passing a tiny Transylvanian wrapped in a white blanked to its father.

Riff Raff looked at the tiny thing. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling, something he could have never imagined. For a moment he didn't feel as if the world was out to get him, this breath of life was created by the love between Magenta himself. It was quite incredible to think about.

Riff Raff turned to Magenta and set a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly as she saw her brother holding the small girl in his arms. A smile grew on Magentas face, as she extended her arms.

"Our daughter..." Riff Raff smiled passing it to his sister. Who was over joyed to see her her.

"What shall we name her?" Riff asked

"Trixie! Her name is Trixie" Magenta smiled looking into her blue eyes.


	4. Cosmo and Nation

After about 5 hours, it was early morning and Cosmo and Nation had to get back to the studio. They had enjoyed catching up with their cousins and being there for Trixie's birth. Nation checked both Magenta and Trixie for any complications, but both showed up completely healthy.

Cosmo and Nation left that morning, feeling very happy for their cousins but a deep pain in their own souls. They wanted a child, but worried it was impossible at this point. They tried everything and it just didn't seem to work. And somehow Cosmo seemed to sense Nation thinking this and wrapped an arm around her as they entered the studio.

"I'm sorry my love..." Cosmo said they came into an empty kitchen, where Nation's eyes began to water.

"They get a child without even intending on it..." She cried into Cosmo's shoulder

"I know, the world is cruel my darling..." He sighed kissing her head. "Something will work, trust me..." He said as she looked up, "I'm a doctor..." He said

Nation laughed at the quote he loved to say.

"No Nation, I AM a doctor..." He paused, "maybe we could pursue an artificial insemination..." Cosmo said

"But isn't that... The fake way?" Nation sighed

"Fake way or not you still get a baby..." Cosmo said

"Your right..." Nation smiled.

Her brother kissed her lovingly. "Let's get to work and we'll discuss it more later..." He smiled.

They both left the room as on the way out he gave her a small tap on the behind making her blush. And they were on their way to work.


	5. Breakfast

Back at the castle, Magenta was waking up from a nap to find Riff Raff stroking her hair. She smiled, then wanted to see her baby.

"Riff Raff, where's Trixie?" She asked

"In her crib, fast asleep as you were." Riff Raff whispered

"Oh, bring her to me please..." Magenta whispered.

He stood up and brought the small bundle to his sister.

"She's beautiful..." Magenta said stroking her small face.

"Just like her mother..." Riff Raff smiled

"Kiss me..." She whispered as he obeyed with no questions asked.

"Magenta... How shall we care for her..." He asked her

"Riff Raff..." She sighed

"We both work all day, and Frank would be furious if we brought her around the castle..."

"She can't just stay in four walls her whole life!" Magenta said, "Columbia offered assistance..."

"I wouldn't let Columbia take care of a rock." Riff said

Magenta sighed. "Well let's just see how this works..."

The next day, they brought Trixie with them as they prepared breakfast.

They walked though the double doors where Frank and Columbia sat at the dining table.

Frank stood up angrily.

"Where were you both yesterday?!" Frank demanded

"I thought we'd discussed-" Riff was cut off.

"It doesn't matter! I made myself clear with you both when I discovered your committed relationship, NO REPRODUCING. And you defy my main rule. I hate children and I don't want to see or hear one around my castle ever..." Frank said

Suddenly, Trixie began crying, almost on cue.

"Excuse me..." Magenta said rushing into the kitchen. She could hardly walk as she was still in pain from giving birth, but didn't have a choice and had to do her job.

Riff Raff finished serving the meal as he tried to get to the kitchen.

"We hope you enjoy breakfast." He said politely, Columbia replied with a thank you as Frank ignored him. Riff Raff just walked through the double doors to see if Magenta and Trixie were okay.

"Columbia, don't you know how obnoxious it is to hear someone giving birth all night while you're trying to sleep?!" Frank said

"Do you know how obnoxious it is to hear your boyfriend bringing home another person to fuck every night?" She said with her anger bubbling over, and stood up and slammed the chair in. "What's your problem with Trixie anyway?! She's such a sweet little innocent think and your out here like an asshole complaining about her. I love you, but I don't understand you sometimes Frankie!" She shouted taking her plate and stormed into the kitchen.

Frank slammed his fist on the table. _Why are all my servants turning on me?! All for that stupid inbreed!_ He needed to create some kind of punishment further then whipping. This behavior was unacceptable from his servants.


	6. Trixie

Columbia entered the kitchen and found Riff Raff was on his knees trying to comfort a sad looking Magenta holding Trixie.

"Is everything okay?!" Columbia asked concerned

"Yes... Please excuse us..." Riff Raff asked. Columbia nodded and walked out the other door to a hallway.

"Riff Raff, this place is to not right..." Magenta said coming to realization

He sighed, placing his hands an her arms.

"When she gets older Frank could pose a great danger..." She thought looking into her daughter's blue eyes, so innocent and pure. It would kill her to ever see Frank even lay a finger on her.

"Magenta... Do you suppose it's in her best interest to not live here..." Riff Raff asked, his own sentence killing himself even.

"We can't leave here..." She cried

"No, my dear, you know there are two people very close to us in desperate longing for a child..." Riff Raff said as it brought tears to Magenta's eyes. The thought of giving up Trixie would be the hardest decision she ever had to make. Although she would be much safer with Cosmo and Nation, who were about 6 and 7 years older than Magenta and could better raise a child. This sent tear down her face, she loved Trixie so dearly, she wanted to give her the best life possible. Magenta nodded her head ever so slightly, Making Riff lay a hand on her lap

"I shall call the cousins..." He said sadly. He loved Trixie very much too. Which even surprised him.

He went to a monitor and placed a call to the McKinley siblings who he only asked to come over for a visit. They explained they'd be there tonight.

Riff tuned back to his sister who had her face buried in one hand and sobbed. This was so painful.

"I'm sorry Trixie..." She said quietly through the sobbing.

"Magenta, her life will be much better with them..." He said, "she will be loved, and she won't be in danger, and will be in better care with people a bit older than us..." Riff said trying to comfort her.

"I know..." She shut her eyes and held Trixie close to her.


	7. A Painful Goodbye

That night, Cosmo and Nation met their cousins at the castle.

"Magenta, how are you dear? How are you feeling?" Nation asked hugging her cousin.

"I'm... Alright..." Magenta said trying to fight the tears.

"Riff Raff, what is the matter...?" Cosmo asked

"This is very painful for both Magenta and myself... But we find it in Trixie's best interest, to not live in a place this dangerous..." Riff stopped glancing at his sister for comfort, then turned back to his cousins. "We know you are both in longing for a child yourselves, so for you sake and for Trixie's benefit, we'd like to offer her to you for adoption..." Riff Raff said then looked down. The other pair of siblings looked wide eyed at each other in complete surprise as they looked back to they're cousins looking so hurt.

"Are you sure?" Nation asked

"Yes..." Magenta said walking behind Riff Raff and Trixie in her arms, "we want to grant her a better life..."

"You have no idea how much this means, from the both of us..." Cosmo said

"Yes, your completing us with your gracious gift..." Nation said with a tear coming to her eye.

Magenta carefully handed Trixie to Nation.

"Oh Magenta," Nation said sadly, "you know Cosmo and I have just attempted artificial insemination, so we may have another child..." She said honestly

"No," Magenta said," you both deserve Trixie, it is dangerous here and you are the only people we trust..." She said

"Thank you," Nation cried with a smile on her face as she hugged her cousin. "We promise to take good care of her, and you can visit her any time..." Nation promised.

"Thank you..." Magenta said in tears.

"Nation, our break is almost over..." Cosmo reminded.

Nation sighed

"Can I just hold her one more time..." Magenta asked in tears.

"of course..." Nation said passing Trixie to her.

Magenta took a few steps away.

She just stood there in tears holding the daughter she would never get to raise. She held her tightly hoping this was the right decision to make.

Riff Raff came up behind her and put an arm around her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked

"No it's not what I want, it's what I have to do..." Magenta said as she kissed Trixie's small face. "I love you Trixie... I hope you realize one day that this is for your own good..." She said too over-whelmed by this. She passed Trixie to Riff Raff who didn't even speak. All of his emotions were held internally, opposite to his sister.

 _I'm sorry we must do this to you little one... He thought... Your mother and I love you very much... That's why we must do this for you..."_

It was the last smile he gave Trixie that warmed Magenta's heart. He had never been so loving to another living soul except for maybe Magenta herself.

He passed the baby to Cosmo who greeted it and back to Nation who was now over joyed to be a mother and who might have been pregnant herself.

"You have no idea how amazing of a gift this is..." Nation smiled with a tear falling. She hugged her cousins followed by Cosmo. As the four said their farewells until Cosmo and Nation departed.

The castle door shut as Magenta collapsed in Riff Raff's arms. Crying into his shoulder. What had she done? Was this the right choice?


	8. The Punishment

"Magenta," Riff Raff said as they walked in their room. He shut the door as he watched her collapse on the bed face down with her head buried in the pillows.

He laid next to her, wrapped his arms around her and hoped she'd lift up her face. He kissed her shoulder lovingly. After a few moments, she lifted up her face, her make up completely smeared and staining the pillow.

"Darling-"

"Riff Raff..." She spoke with a tearful voice. "There is nothing you can say... I'm sorry..." She said As she then nuzzled her face into his chest.

He lifted her face slowly and looked into her green, now red looking eyes. He brought her lips to his. Hoping it would make her feel more calm and loved.

She shut her eyes as their lips met, just allowing the rush of emotion take over her, allowing the kiss to become passionate.

She laid back down holding him close, until Frank's calls interrupted their calm embrace.

"Riff Raff! Columbia!" He called, "come down here this instant!"

The two lovers sighed as their grip around one another became tighter, not wanting to let go. But he had to get up.

"Be careful my love..." Magenta said holding his hand until he was feet away and had to let go and exit the room.

She just laid back on the bed and let everything run through her mind over and over.

He went down the lift and into the laboratory when where Frank and Columbia waited.

"Oh you two!" Frank smiled, "look I know I've been rather cruel lately, so I wanted to throw a little party of our own to make it up to you!"

"No thank you, I am needed elsewhere..." Riff Raff said trying to not yell at him.

"oh Riffy! Loosin up! There's nothing you can do for your sister right now!" Frank smiled shoving a glass in his hand. "Enjoy yourself!" He said with a crazy look in his eye. His punishment was now in the works.

( _To be continued in the next Story! -M)_


	9. Will You Still Have Me?

_~Changed my mind, and behold, you get one last chapter! Also this broke my heart to write so..._ _-M.~_

Riff took the glass now having no choice. Why would Frank ever want to make something up to someone?! And even if he did this made no sense. And he'd done worse to Magenta than all of them combined. None of this made sense to Riff Raff as he had a bad feeling about this entire circumstance.

Columbia sighed "Riff just drink the stupid scotch!" Columbia whispered as she took large sips from hers.

 _Maybe it would make Frank just forget about it if we went along for now._ He thought. As he began to sip the drink.

"That's better!" Frank smiled, "have a seat!" He said almost too flirtatiously, "let us have a nice... Conversation!"

The two obeyed, Columbia much more willing than Riff Raff. He worried about his sister when she was alone, especially with all the things going through her mind lately.

"Columbia, how is that male friend of yours lately? Eddie is it not?" Frank asked

"Oh yeah! He's doin' just fine!" She smiled

"Perhaps you should invite him over again sometime... He is indeed a pleasure!" Frank smirked.

Columbia laughed.

 _Ignorant girl_... Riff Raff thought, just as he began feeling strange. A strange feeling that grew. His mind slipping away slowly out of his control. He looked over again seeing Frank and Columbia heavily making out as Frank pushed a laughing Columbia on the ground.

Taking Riff's arm he roughly pulled him down as well and right on top of Columbia. Both not even consciously thinking, Columbia grabbed Riff Raff's face harshly attacking his lips. Even though he'd always disliked Columbia, her kissing made some sort of click in his mind. Frank grinned and slowly moved away watching from behind a piece of furniture. He moved his hand down his lab coat clenched the bottle of drugs in his pocket that he'd slipped into their drinks, smiling at his own genius.

He witnessed Columbia hold Riff Raff on top of her who yanked at the ties of her corset and ripped it off.

Frank laughed at the sight of Riff's eyes widen while grasping her breasts. It was definitely something bigger and better than Riff Raff was used to.

He heard Columbia's squeaks increasing in pitch. As he also her the unzipping of pants and things were moving rather quickly. It was time to bring in the main element to this punishment.

Frank rushed out of the Laboratory and up the lift, racing to Columbia and Magenta's room, but was shocked to find no one there, and only one bed. So the girls were not sharing a room as he'd ordered. But he would take care of that later. He rushed to Riff Raffs room and barged in to find Magenta calmly laying on the bed. She jumped at the sight of him, but he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed.

"Whats the matter?!" She asked

"You'll see!" Frank said faking his concern.

They got into the lift as it stopped in the laboratory and the door opened. He dragged her to behind the tank, and she saw a sight that made her eyes widen and heart skip a beat. Her brother on top of Columbia in a heated moment of passion while Magenta stood there in absolute horror.

Columbia's head fell back in a loud moan as her climax had been reached.

"Riff Raff?!" Magenta asked in complete denial and shock.

Riff Raff gasped and turned to her quickly. He could see the tears appearing in her eyes as she turned away and rushed off. Coming to his senses, He removed himself from Columbia and pulled up his pants rushing after Magenta. She was already half way up the lift as he ran up the stairs shouting her name.

He met her at the top where the lift opened and grabbed her arms but she pushed him away not even wanting to look at him. She ran down the hall and rushed in their room, slamming the door in him face. But he opened it up right before she could lock it and walked in.

"Magenta! Please listen to me!" He plead

"Go away!" She yelled through her tears.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" He said feeling horribly guilty

"I'm not stupid! I saw you fucking the life out of her!" Magenta screamed

"I didn't want to!" He defended

"Then why the hell did you?!" She screamed throwing a book at him, making him dodge and the book breaking the glass of a picture frame behind him. "Why were you fucking my best friend?! How can you be unfaithful NOW after all we've just been through?!"

"Magenta please, calm-"

"Oh shove it Riff Raff!" She yelled, "you've just been lying to me our whole lives, haven't you?! just leave!" She demanded

"I never-" he began walking towards her as she dodged around him and slid out the door, setting her ring on the table on the way out.

"Just get away from me!" She yelled running into a guest room. Slamming the door and locking it shut.

She collapsed on her bed in tears slamming her fists on the pillow in rage. Why would he ever do this to her?! She knew her brother better than herself, but still couldn't figure what could have gotten into him. Was he board with her now?! Was she not good enough?! Had he never even loved her and just used her for his pleasure?! All these questions pierced her heart, reminding her of the horrifying image of her brother on top of Columbia.

He laid his head against the door of the guest room, as he punched the wall with his fists creating a large whole, and his fist dripping with blood.

"Oh dear Riff Raff, what have you gotten yourself into now?!" Frank smirked

"Why the hell are you doing this to us?!" Riff growled wishing to kill Frank right then and there.

"Think twice next time you disobey me Riffy... But if it comes to it, a mental mind fuck, can certainly, be nice!" Frank stated proudly with his eyes widening in a crazy expression.

Without even thinking, Riff Raff took a candle and threw it at Frank, who jumped back at the flame that touched his clothes and set his corset on fire. He screamed rushing to take it off as he threw it to the ground. It lit the curtain on flames as they both jumped back.

"Is that dangerous?!" Frank asked

"Very!" Riff Raff said pounding on the door for Magenta to come out when the room suddenly became engulfed in a white spray sending Frank and Riff Raff coughing to the ground. As the spray cleared, the flames had disappeared as Columbia stood holding a fire extinguisher.

"Oh good thinking Columbia! You are so clever!" Frank smiled, but his smile disappeared when Columbia threw the whole fire extinguisher at him.

"Don't ever treat me like your whore puppet again!" She yelled, "you hear me?! And stop trying to destroy Riff Raff and Magenta's relationship with every chance you get! Haven't you put them through enough?!" She shouted

The door opened as Magentas face appeared.

"Is this true?" She asked

"Mags, don't be mad at Riff Raff, it was all my fault!" She said

"No Columbia, it was not your fault..." Riff Raff began, "it was our, master..." He said with an evil look in his eye.

Magenta opened the door and looked into her brothers eyes. She knew he could never betray her, and realized the pain and pleading in his eyes.

She took a step closer and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. This embrace confirmed to her, in a strange, almost telepathic way, that her brother was not lying. Frank had something to do with what she'd seen earlier.

Suddenly Frank took a button out of the wall, making the 3 stuck to the ground. Now with a whip in hand he grinned. "Okay now, which one will it be?" He demanded

"Me." Columbia said bravely.

"oh Columbia, how nice of you to stand up for your friends, but you're not the one I had in mind..." He said licking his lips as he pressed one of the buttons, making Magenta fall over.

Frank roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, but only to be kicked in the balls by one of Magenta's heels. He fell over holding himself cussing her out as she pressed the other buttons setting Riff Raff and Columbia free. Riff Raff took Magentas hand and rushed her away with Columbia closely following.

They ran through the castle as Frank chased them with the whip. And this was the most painful whip he owned with tiny sharp spikes on it. Trying to strike any one of the three.

In the corner of Riff Raff's eye, he could see the whip getting alarmingly close to Magenta and quickly jumped between the two, falling on top of Magenta but receiving the most excruciatingly painful whipping he'd ever experienced in his life.

Frank kept striking in a blinding wrath until he realized he was only striking Riff Raff covering Magenta. He finally opened his eyes to the scene, Columbia covering her face and crying her eyes out in the corner like a little girl, while Riff Raff and Magenta laid completely still on the ground, probably since Riff Raff was in a harrowing pain. And Magenta lying under him once again half of herself in the grief and guilt she felt for letting this happen to her brother, and the other half loathing Frank with every bit of her soul.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Columbia screamed witnessing the atrocity. "I'm leaving!" She yelled running to her room. "I'm not coming back this time!"

Suddenly Frank's eyes grew in panic, Columbia couldn't leave. It would kill him. He stepped around Magenta and Riff Raff and ran after her.

Hearing the door slam and Columbia and Frank violently shouting at one another in her room, Magenta placed her hand on Riff Raff's face.

"He is gone..." Magenta said as her voice cracked. She needed to be strong for her brother. She needed to comfort him now. "Dear brother..." She said again biting her lip and shutting her eyes to fight the tears. She ran her hand through his blond hair, holding him in her arms. She felt his settled breath on her neck accompanied by an almost unnoticeable, single moist droplet. Followed by another and another. It shattered Magenta's heart.

She'd never once, in her entire life, ever saw her brother cry. She never even imagined this could happen to him. He was so strong. Nothing could ever make him so vulnerable.

She held her hands around his his face and kissed his head lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, my love, forgive me!" She plead in a shaken voice.

She slid her hand down his back and could feel the blood from the deep wounds seeping through his jacket. Hearing the agonizing shudder escape from his lips she removed her hand quickly, seeing the blood smudged onto her fingers.

"Magenta..." He spoke quietly and looked up to her, with his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes my darling?..." She whispered with her heart aching looking into his eyes.

"Please don't... blame yourself..." He said looking down again.

"My love, my Brother, you are everything to me..." She cried in a whispered tone,

"After all I've done to you... After all I've made you live through... will you still have me?..." He asked

She lifted up his face and smiled through her tears at his silliness.

"How could I ever stop loving you?!" She asked now in tears pulling his face to hers in one, meaningful kiss.


End file.
